Dark Secrets Vol 1
by OverRide-doing-donuts
Summary: Dark secrets often come to light with a little encouragement. It isn't easy to face the truth behind an eight year lie, and Mokuba Kaiba could tell you all about that. Many mysteries and problems lie ahead in the Kaiba child's future as they struggle to fight their way through the madness before it can consume them. -Warning, cussing and general violence-
1. The eight-year lie

Mokuba winced. It ached again, and it was getting harder to hide.

"Mokuba, are you okay? You are usually up by now, what's wrong?" Seto asked, entering the pastel violet room, kicking a stray Mokie-Mokie plush to the side.

"Ugh… I think I'll need a couple pain relievers…. And a hug…." Seto smiled and opened his arms as he approached the now sitting Mokuba, wrapping the smaller child in a hug.

"It's getting nearly impossible to hide Mokie, you know that." Seto nuzzled the hair of his sibling fondly, the shoulder-length black strands straight and shiny, a noticeable difference to their usual state.

"But what'll happen to the company if everyone knew your Vice-President's secret? We'd lose investors…" Mokuba winced as Seto gave the stare that could kill almost anything. It was even scarier when looking upon the half asleep face of KaibaCorp.

"Mokuba, I think the honesty can do good, especially if we plan to go through with our new line. This decision could bring about a new age when it comes to dealing with child abuse," Seto sighed, the younger Kaiba looked downward, Seto returned to nuzzling black hair,

"But I'll leave it with you. Just know that…" Seto trailed off as he lifted the younger Kaiba with ease, turning them to face the mirror and rested an arm on their chest, lifting it slightly.  
"...You can't hide these forever." Mokuba's eyes went wide, gaining a watery shine. It was too late now.

"….Can I homeschool? Please…." Seto nodded in the reflection, his hold of the child now released. Mokuba sighed.

Being a girl sucked, especially when you've been faking it as a guy for eight years.

"Seto… Well, how about we set a press conference for Friday? Let's begin working on producing a few show items." Mokuba suggested, now dressed in a simple shirt and shorts as they headed for the Corporate offices.

"Friday? Okay, I suppose that can be arranged. But I sense another request." Seto's level gaze met the eyes of the shaking girl opposing him in the limo. She cast her eyes downward,

"We should enlighten the gang before… That way we have some relatively known and reliable sources to back up what we're going to say…" Mokuba muttered, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'll call Yugi. We'll meet them after school at the shop." Seto said, his hands reaching for the smaller, gentle ones of his beloved sibling. It was tough on him too, after all, it had been him who constructed the lie to protect her from Gozaburo, their ghastly stepfather.

Upon reaching the offices, Seto began dialling Yugi, hoping to catch him before school hours.

"Hello Seto. What's up? Not a rematch I hope." Yugi's voice sounded just as cheery as ever.

"No, not at all. Listen, I need to speak with everyone. Be at the shop after school straight away. I'll be there shortly after three thirty." Seto replied, his even tone seemingly less distant than before. Yugi uttered a goodbye before hanging up on the CEO.

"Don't worry, Mokie, it'll all be okay. Now we have work to do." Seto stated as he patted his sister on the shoulder, her eyes lighting up a little as she headed to her desk to collect various files and deigns for new toys. Toys inspired by a fearful childhood. On the surface, they appeared to be simple robotic pets, but if you were a child who experienced trouble with one's parents, they were capable of getting in touch with authorities on a priority line. If the toy was destroyed, they would send a signal of the child's location. Falling off things and general wear had shown to be unable to activate this function, but if the toy was purposefully and maliciously destroyed, it activated. The pets also contained a little recording device that would be able to hold up to a year's worth of data, all dated, so the information might be used in trials.

"Here we go, Mokie. I'm sure we'll be able to save more kids from what you nearly went through."

_Mokuba clung to Seto as the man eyed them carefully._

_"I hope you know this, but I have no intention of adopting petty daughters." The comment was a sign to Seto._

_"No, my brother and I are perfectly capable of handling nearly anything." Seto glanced at Mokuba, hoping she'd catch the sign too._

_"Yeah, I'm gonna be big and strong like Seto soon enough!" Mokuba's gruff voice disguising her well enough._

_"We'll see about that. But all these things aside…." _

_The next scene was the young children at the mansion, sitting in the lounge room before dinner._

_"Mokuba, you must not let your true gender be discovered, no matter what. I know It'll take time to get used to, but you'll have to stop using the female toilets…." Seto's cheeks went faint pink, Mokuba smiled and nodded,_

_"I get it, all evidence I'm a girl must be hidden. I'll do all I can." It was then that the great lie began. People knew Mokuba as the younger brother of Seto and the pair was inseparable. _

Mokuba sighed heavily as they entered the shop on time, three thirty one exactly.

"Hey Mokuba, Seto. What's going on?" Yugi greeted his friends with a wave, neither exactly returning the gesture.

"It's a long story and you have to keep it low-key." Seto said as he took followed the shorter boy into the lounge above the shop.

"I see…. Well, just as you asked, everyone's here." Yugi said as they entered the room. There was Joey, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Tea and Serenity.

"Well, well, well, it's the Kaibas." Joey's voice holding some disdain for the siblings. Seto shrugged and said nothing, biting back his sarcasm, which was eager to be spoken, but his promise to Serenity was stronger.

"Guys, I have a small confession… I'm… Well…. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Seto's brother, I'm his… Sister." Mokuba said quietly as they all sat around the couch. Needless to say, the words of the younger Kaiba had nearly everyone coughing and wide eyed.

* * *

**So in this story, Mokie is all of 13 years. Seto is five years her senior at 18. Atem was returned to the underworld a little under 10 months ago. Anyway, this born out of an awesome but totally impossible dream I had one night not too long ago. I also had visions for fixing another story of mine, but that is neither here nor there.**

**May your donuts not cause trouble.**


	2. Opening Up

Yugi calmed quickly, causing his friends to regain themselves. But there was still an explanation to receive.

"When we were adopted by our stepfather, he didn't like the thought of having a daughter… So Seto and I began this great lie about my true gender… But now that I'm thirteen, the effects of puberty are becoming too much to ignore any longer…" Mokuba's cheeks turned a deep pink as she elaborated on the words she said moments before. Seto had remained silent for a while, which set Joey on edge.

"So why do you tell us this?" Joey asked, his question pointed to the older Kaiba.

"Because we will hold a conference on Friday to lift the veil, Mokuba wanted to tell you guys so that should questions be asked, and they will, we have reliable people to help explain things. You have to understand, Gozaburo said he adopted two young brothers, so everyone in the public thought that Mokuba was a boy. For eight years." Seto replied, his voice harbouring a hint of anger.

"And I'm guessing that your stepfather was one of those men who'd…" Duke began, but stopped his words when he saw the utter terror in Mokuba's eyes.

"That's horrid, Mokuba. I'm sure even Bakura would disapprove of that." Ryou said, Tea nodded and smiled.

"But if you have issues with anything Mokuba, Serenity and I will help you as best we can." Serenity nodded in agreement at Tea's words.

"Thanks for understanding, everyone." The Kaibas were just about to leave before Tristan spoke,

"It seems that the world we live in is still as weird as before, with just as many secrets." And in that statement, all present understood the meaning.

"So that went well…" Mokuba said as they finished their dinner, sitting in the empty dining hall.

"Something wrong, Mokie?" Seto asked, his hands reaching for his sister's, who shied away.

"I'm just nervous is all…. Really nervous… I have to get used to people calling me female pronouns." The girl faked a large smile, which alerted Seto and activated his primal brotherly instinct.

"If you think that anyone will try to harm you, or worsen the kidnapping situations, which will never happen again I promise, then you're wrong." Seto stood from his seat, striding to the window containing the most impressive view of the sunset in late summer.

"Well Seto, you know what the business world thinks of women…" The girl shuddered as she too stood and walked away from the table. She headed down the hall to her room and entered. The contents of the room were various Duel Monsters plushies, a handful of display boxes with Dungeon Dice Monsters and Capsule Monsters on the shelves. In her drawers were mostly gender-neutral clothes, in her wardrobe were a few well-hidden dresses, which were worn when her brother insisted. Her ensuite had no obvious traces pointing to Mokuba's true gender. There were a few jars of gel which were used to mess her hair up like it once was. Age had caused the once wild mop to mellow and straighten. Mokuba's eyes soon fell to her chest. Feeling it, she sighed and noted that the bandages weren't going to work too much more and it was probably wise to begin investing in female specific wear, no matter how embarrassing it may be.

"Mokie? I'm sorry for the way that sounded, but I love you, and I don't want anyone touching you…" Seto entered the child's room, and was met with the saddened face of Mokuba Kaiba.

"Seto… I think I need to change all my clothes… And I want whatever I don't need sent to the orphanage. They need them, I'm sure." Mokuba's eyes met her brother's warming gaze, a privilege only she had.

"Sure, Mokie, whatever you want, I can have it done. If it'll ease you for Friday." Seto hugged his sister as they sat on her bed, his much bigger body shielding the girl from the pain of the outside world.

"Can I take Serenity with me?" Her arms snaked around his shoulders, Seto nodded.  
"Again, anything that'll calm you for the next few days is done. And I've called a tutor for your home schooling. They want to assess you on Wednesday." Seto nuzzled the small girl's hair again.

"Why do you always nuzzle me like that?" Mokuba giggled.

"Cause I do Mokie. I can't quite say why myself, but ever since all that stealing your soul business, I've wanted you closer than ever." Seto's response caused the child in his arms to wriggle and loosen his grip. Staring with determination into Seto's eyes, Mokuba spoke.

"So you admit that there was magic?" She asked, her voice holding a slightly condescending tone, something Seto himself taught her (albeit by accident).

"Don't tell Wheeer, either of them, but I do admit that maybe there were things that were done with powers more mystical than any machine could ever produce." The admission made Mokuba smile, maybe Seto was finally accepting things he'd long dismissed.

"Well, Mokie, I do believe you should sleep if you're going to pass the assessments with top quality." Seto stood from his seated position on the girl's bed and made to leave the room. Mokuba pulled her pyjamas from under her pillow and sighed, there was another thing she had to change. After changing into the comfy, cotton flannies, she climbed into her bed and cuddled her hidden Blue Eyes White Toon Dragon Pegasus gave her as an apology present. It had been the only toy Seto let her have, as he spoke against the Dark Magician Girl, calling too reminiscent of the dweeb, glared at the Red Eyes Black Dragon with disgust, shuddered at the slightly creepy Toon Summoned Skull and was tempted to slap the Toon Gemini Elves across the room. So Mokuba had been stuck with choosing the BEWTD. Holding it closely, she shut her eyes.

_"Seto Kaiba's Vice President is a girl?! This is absurd!" One voice rang out across the dark room. _

_"I cannot believe I adopted a weak woman into my family…" Gozaburo's voice uttered._

_"It may not be all bad though, maybe when she's of age, a business partnership can be forged through a marriage?" Another voice suggested._

_"But what if she's a shrew?" Noah's voice asked._

_"Then the couple will have to deal with that in the years after they're successfully married, and if the man does his job, then nothing bad will come of it. She'll be gagged and tied away somewhere." The previous voice replied._

_"You can't do that to my stepsister! Seto would never let a scumbag take a hold of her!" Noah yelled._

_"Noah! Contain yourself, this is no place for that!" Gozaburo yelled back. Noah let out an irate growl._

_"Really? So you're going to agree that setting her up with a scumbag for a husband is the best solution?" Noah pressed, Gozaburo got angrier._

_"Son, if you do not stop protecting this girl, I will have you thrown out of my family with her!" Gozaburo took a hold of Noah, the young boy writhed and cried out in pain. Mokuba charged at the man from her corner of the dark room in which she hid._

_"Let go of him! You have no right to hurt Noah!" Mokuba attacked Gozaburo's shins with a mighty kick, causing the man to drop Noah as he curled up in pain._

_"You will never get away with this, girl, not even Seto can save you or KaibaCorp from what you are!" Gozaburo called as he was swallowed into the shadows of the five other men in the room. Noah and Mokuba ran as fast as they could out of the inky black room._

_"Don't believe him Mokie. If it really concerns you, tell Seto. The man's a genius and I'll be damned before he can't find a solution to anything about KaibaCorp." Noah hugged Mokuba before the hallway they were standing in was flooded with light. _

* * *

**Oh my Joshua. There is a fic out there called "Paved with Good Intentions". Search that up, it's AMAZING. I'm sitting here just puking rainbows about how epic it is. (Puking rainbows is normal when you've just had an influx of absolute epicness into your mind. I'm okay with admitting this happens lots for me, cause I have an excellent taste in culture that I appreciate.) Anyway, all that aside, yes. Noah is here. Why? Well... You shall all see.**

**May your donuts be cost-effective.**


	3. Chat with a dragon

Mokuba awoke in a cold sweat, gasping as she took in her now familiar surroundings of her room. Hobson kneeled beside her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I was alerted that you were in trouble. You screamed rather shrilly, I'm surprised master Seto has taken so long to get here…" Hobson trailed off before said brother burst into the room, holding a tray of sugary goodness.

"Hobson, take this to my room. I'll be there shortly." Seto nearly barked. Hobson bowed and took the tray from his master, promptly leaving the room.

"What was with all the treats?" Mokuab asked, her voice shaking. Seto lifted his sister onto his lap and hugged her as he sat.

"I heard you scream and I ran into the kitchen to get the treats before coming here because I know talking about nightmares is difficult for you, so I got you stuff which will hopefully make it easier. C'mon kiddo. Let's go back to my room." Seto lifted the girl and carried her bridal style, making sure to pick up the stuffed dragon and switch off the lights. Once they reached Seto's room, the sweets had been placed on the coffee table that inhabited the space between the two couches in front of the TV. Setting his sister down on the end of the couch, Seto sat next to her.

"So what happened, kiddo? Shadow realm again?" Seto asked as he picked up his cup of hot chocolate. Mokuba stared at her drink and sighed.

"No, it wasn't that, thank all things good and holy, it was something else…. And I…." Mokuba trailed off, her hands shaking as she reached for her drink, pulling them back quickly as she realised her quaking. Seto placed his cup down as he turned to face his sister.

"What happened Mokuba?" Seto pressed. It was one thing to see his sister upset about nightmares, it was another when they scared her enough that he had to get a therapist in just to hear what happened in the dark dreams.

"I was in the old room… I think the big five were there…. And father was sitting at the table too… They were discussing about me and how…." Mokuba's voice cracked as her face started to flood with tears. Seto's eyes shrunk with shock and he pulled his sister close.

"Shhhhh Mokie, they can't hurt you. Not while I'm here. And if they dare to show up again, I'll wave the Millennium Rod at them." Seto said, pointing to the ancient rod in the case. Once Mokuba was calm enough, her sobs returning to normal breathing, she continued.

"Father was arguing with Noah and attacked him… I attacked father and he yelled at me. Noah and I escaped the room…." Mokuba took a long sip of her drink. Seto placed his now empty cup back onto the table.

"What was the argument about? What did Gozaburo yell at you?" Seto asked with genuine concern, Mokuba gulped down the last of her beverage before answering.

"The discussion was about marrying me off to make business partnerships and the argument was Noah wanting to protect me from scumbags who would chase my hand… When he and I were leaving father said that you would never be able to save me or KaibaCorp from the damage I'd cause…." Mokuba's eyes threatened more tears and Seto pulled the girl onto his lap.

"Well next time you see Noah, tell him I said thank you for standing up for you. As for father, tell him that I will not tolerate such discussions about my blood sibling." Seto smiled warmly at his sister who was now fighting off sleep.

"Sure Seto… Can I just…" Mokuba slurred before she fell asleep on her brother's lap. With a gentle smile and amused huff, he placed a cover over the tray and carried his sister to his bed, making sure the toy dragon was situated happily in her arms. Seto then climbed in next to her and cuddled the small girl, something that they hadn't done since their last day at the orphanage.

The next morning, Mokuba woke up a little startled to find herself still in Seto's room. Once she had been excused by her brother, she dressed and prepared to meet her tutor. She was enjoying breakfast with her sibling in the dining hall, the early summer sun shining its warm light into the room.

"Sir, the tutor is here. Where do you want to convene?" Hobson asked as Seto finished his plate of eggs and rice.

"Tell her we shall meet in the library. We'll be there forthwith." Seto and Mokuba stood from the table, Hobson bowed and left to lead the tutor to the aforementioned library. The Kaiba siblings following shortly after they had cleaned themselves.

"Greetings, Mrs Stuart. I'm sure we don't need introductions, but this is your pupil, Mokuba. Mokuba, be sure to remember your manners." Seto stated before leaving the library, trusting Mokuba into the tutor's hands.

"Hello, Mrs Stuart." The child said timidly, the older woman smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Mokuba, I'm just here to assess you. I'm not really going to teach you, though I can be accessed should you need help. Your brother told me about his plan to use a new system whereby you use the internet to learn. I just need to set your level for each subject respectively and we're done." The woman handed Mokuba a pile of papers and instructed her to act as if this were a test. Once they were done two hours later, the teacher said goodbye to the Kaibas and Seto thanked her for her time. In the next few days they'd have their results.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of today?" Mokuba asked her brother as they sat in their executive office at the tower, organising their conference.

"You still don't have cards, do you? Hmmmmm…. Maybe we should remedy that." Seto said as he searched through the quotes from various parts manufacturers regarding the new toys.

"I don't know what kind of monster I like best though…. Hey! Yugi would be able to help me!" Mokuba then jumped from her chair and dialled Yugi's number.

"Hey! It's me Yugi, I was just wondering if I could drop in and get some help with making my own Duel Monsters deck?" Mokuba asked. Yugi chuckled.

"Still don't have cards? Well no problem! Come around as soon as you finish your work." Yugi hung up. Mokuba looked to her brother excitedly. The pair soon completed their task of organising for the creation of the show pieces and calling various reporters to attend.

"Okay, kiddo, let's go get you cards." Seto said as they exited the building. They headed for their car in the basement parking. It surprised Mokuba that Seto enjoyed driving the thing so much after their rather sudden acquisition of the red vehicle. Once at the shop, Mokuba ran inside and met Yugi and Solomon.

"Okay, Mokuba. We're going to do a small test. With this test, we can help you make an optimal deck." Yugi lead the Kaiba siblings to a small table in the back of the shop. On the table were face-down cards. Taking his seat, Yugi explained the table.

"So here we have a monster of every type. You have to choose one. The one you choose will indicate what kind of deck you're going to have. Choose wisely, let the cards guide you." Mokuba stared at the cards with curiosity. Reaching forward, she picked the very middle one.

"Now turn it over." Yugi instructed. Following Yugi's direction, Mokuba flipped the card.

"Zombie?" Seto and Mokuba questioned simultaneously.

* * *

**Man, I have a heap of ideas just racing through my mind. But I have to say, thanks to everyone who reads what I write. It's all too often reviewers are the only ones thanked, but I have to thank all of you. I am encouraged to write with the thought that what I write can be enjoyed by someone else, even if it is a little twisted like this story may become. But, I have a small open letter to write.**

**I am an author who lives by "I write what I myself would read", meaning that whatever I write tends to emulate that which I've read. This being said, I encourage people who just read stories to write. Use the things you write to create something. There's a whole community here dedicated to helping you improve, I'm very willing to help anyone who asks. I'll try my best, but I'm on the side of the planet that's in winter when America is in summer. **

**Over these holidays, my three weeks off, I've been sick with flu. I am a workaholic, so I cannot get sick when I am busy with school, whereas when I'm holidays, I get sick on the first days most times. This is why I occupy myself with various jobs like fanfiction and my own personal fiction. **

**I would also like to thank you guys for helping me work through some of my own issues. I'm quite prone to getting grumpy when I talk to moro- I mean, people I would rather not associate myself with. I have been watching so much YuGiOh, playing the games, mainly Duel Academy and Spirit Caller, reading lots of fics and listening to heaps of new music. (Seriously, if you know any decent bands/electro musicians, tell me. My favourite band is U2, followed by Three Days Grace if you want an idea of what I like. I'm also a Daft Punk nut, I have all their CDs, save for Tron Legacy's soundtrack.) And because of these things, I think I have finally found myself happy again. It's not the isolation, rather, it's the involvement in these open projects. **

**I think what truly makes me happy are the simple plots that openly allow theories to be created by the fanbase. I like that. I also like to just play for the sake of playing. Where I'm from, the kids younger than you say they're "too old" to play games and kids your age say "no social implications? You're a dork." and these hurt. I'd really rather be part of the generation that lacked the internet. It would have meant that I could have been in with the dueling crowd, I'd be part of the pokemasters, I'd be in with the cartoon heads. But as it is, I'm surrounded by social-media obsessed peers and it sucks. So I'm glad to have reconnected with what makes me happy, it makes me feel whole again. **

**So thanks everyone. It matters to me what you think. And it matters to me that I get the reads. I will also read from suggestions, provided what I get offered contains no adult scenes, cause they make me slightly sick... If it's for plot, I can live, but just cause? Thanks, but no thanks, I can pass.**

**Anyway, I hope you like Mokuba's dark secret. After I'm done with hers, I'm gonna give a look into Joey's, Ryou's and Marik's secrets...**

**May your donuts inspire you.**


	4. It appears

"If zombie is what the card read then that is what Mokuba's cards shall be. It would be unwise to use cards that you have no connection with." Yugi said as he collected all the cards on the table. Seto grunted, he was still unwilling to entirely believe the smaller boy.

"So what do you have?" Mokuba asked, eyes shining.

"Well, we have this new Zombie world deck in, I think you'd like that. It' s a perfect 40 card deck. But I feel like it's missing a card…. Oh well, trial and error will help you find the card that'll complete it." Yugi said, leading Mokuba to the shelves containing pre-made decks. He pulled the Zombie box from the selection and took it to the counter.

"That'll be twenty, if you don't mind." Solomon said, Mokuba dug into her pocket and retrieved the cash necessary.

"Thanks Yugi. I hope that I do just as well as brother." Seto nodded to the game shop owners while Mokuba waved goodbye as they exited the shop.

"Let's try out your new cards, Mokie." Seto suggested as they pulled out to drive home.

"….Yugi was right…. Something is missing." Mokuba said after her third defeat.

"Hmm… It would seem so. But no matter. You are a skilled duellist." Seto said as he packed his deck back up from their table game.

"I'm kinda nervous for tomorrow… I feel sheepish…." Mokuba blushed deeply. Wednesday had ended far too quickly for her liking and now tomorrow meant she had to go shopping with Tea and Serenity for new clothes.

"It'll be okay Mokie. Nobody will trouble you so long as you're with Tea and Serenity. I'm sure all will be fine. Now go to bed. You look like you're about to collapse." Mokuba nodded and yawned, she then picked up her cards and left for her room. Upon arrival, she placed her cards on her dresser and flopped into bed, not bothering to change. Now that Friday was inching closer, Mokuba grew more scared.

"….Better go to sleep…." Mokuba muttered as her eyelids fell heavy.

_"Mokuba! Be careful! I don't know what's going to happen, but it won't end well!" Noah yelled as he shook the unconscious figure of Mokuba. Once her eyes opened, she realised she was back in the hallway she and Noah escaped to last night. _

_"Hey Noah. Seto says thank you by the way…." Mokuba said as she stood, but her words were stopped as Noah dragged her into running with him. They stopped at the game room._

_"Look, Mokie, father isn't impressed at all with your decisions. I can tell you to be on your guard come Thursday night. Father intends to do evil again. Be with all your friends, maybe that magic can throw him off…." Noah looked left and right, checking the halls as if they were being chased. Mokuba was about to speak, but Noah covered her mouth._

_"I brought you to the game room because we're safe here. Do the same on Thursday. I know not how, but I feel like dark magic may be at work again. Nice cards, by the way. I think you need a Red Eyes." Noah said as he brought Mokuba into the warmly lit game room._

_"Red Eyes? But what-?" Mokuba was once again cut off by Noah._

_"A long time ago, there was a Roman noble. His son was to be emperor, so he ordered that the son's guardian was to be infused with magic. That guardian was fused with the heart and blood of a Red Eyes dragon. There were once three Red Eyes, but they fell into different paths and times." Once Noah saw that he had the girl's attention, he continued._

_"There was a dragon sent to the far future, it became the Red Eyes Metal Dragon, the one that lived in the middle ages was the Red Eyes Joey has and the one that was fused with the guardian known as Yubel became the Red Eyes Zombie Dragon. A monster with incredible dark magic. It live so long as Yubel serves the Supreme King. That dragon must be added to your deck, regardless of how Seto feels about Red Eyes dragons. Only with that card will you win!" Noah exclaimed. The room began to shake violently. Mokuba collapsed to her knees._

_"He's found me! Ah! Mokie, go and find Seto! Do not let your guard down on Thursday! I'll do all I can, but I am weak and father is strong…" Noah said as his body was engulfed in light. The small child that Mokuba knew was now much like Seto, a tall young man with a slender body. His light nearly blinding._

_"Do not hide from me, boy, and do not think that you can protect this girl forever!" Gozaburo yelled. The roof of the room came off and they were surrounded by an inky black sky, Gozaburo's figure an luminous purple giant before them. Mokuba stood and froze, the ground cracked and holes began to form. She stepped back in shock._

_"Do not harm her father! Mokuba, go and find Seto!" Noah yelled as he summoned Shinato, who lifted Mokuba from the ground, carrying her up into the inky sky. _

Once again, Mokuba woke in cold sweat, a scream escaped her lips.

"NOAH! COME BACK!" Her eyes watered, her body numb. She sobbed quietly as Seto charged into the room, rod in hand.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?!" Seto yelled as he turned on the lights in the child's room. The girl was shaking and her cheeks were flooded with tears. Seto was soon met by a few staff who happened to be in the house, each looking like they just awoke.

"Noah…He and father… They… Thursday… Dark magic is going to… SETO!" Mokuba gasped as her words failed her, the memory too painful to explain just yet. At the mention of dark magic, Seto had Hobson retrieve Yugi and all his friends and bring them to the mansion. He also called the kitchen staff to prepare sweets and food for his soon to be guests.

"It'll be okay Mokie. I swear it on my Blue Eyes."

It was six in the morning when everyone was assembled and eating breakfast in the dining hall. He wasn't taking chances today.

"Thanks everyone, for coming. I seem to have some distressing news." Seto said as he entered the room, he chose to wear his blue dress shirt over dark jeans, no trench coat in sight. At his arrival everyone looked to his place in the room.

"What's going on, Kaiba?" Joey asked as he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Mokuba isn't in good shape. She's been battered by some dark magic, it seems. It's much worse than the nightmares about the shadow realm, for if what I gathered from her is true, then it seems she could be caught in a shadow game." Seto stated, his voice growing dark. Seto eyed the CEO of Industrial Illusions, the man shrugging.

"Well, Kaiba-boy, the answer to you silent question is yes, I knew." Pegasus chuckled. Seto replied with a huff.

"If it is a shadow game, I'm not about to let Mokuba go in without having some help." At these words, Ryou spoke out.

"Seto, if she is as stressed as you, then you should let her come out for a while. It'll calm her down and then the game won't be as difficult. That's to say, she will indeed face a game." Seto nodded. He turned to Pegasus.

"She did mention a Red Eyes Zombie Dragon in her delirium. I think that you being the creator of the game, would know about this card." Pegasus shrugged.

"I haven't made such a card, but that doesn't stop phenomenon from creating cards from nothing. I'll do some research into the dragon, I think I have heard some legends about it. I'll be in touch." Pegasus performed a small bow as he left the mansion to go to his offices. Seto tipped his head in response.

"So if we're going to go, let's go. Staying here's gonna freak her out more." Tea said as she stood from her table. Seto nodded to Hobson who retrieved the young girl. Her face was almost devoid of life. Yugi gasped, he ran to Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba, what's wrong?" Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder, Seto visibly flinched, but he restrained himself. Mokuba's face scrunched a little before she spoke in a monotone voice.

"Noah saved me at the cost of his life, I think that qualifies as wrong when he saved me from a man long dead." The room went silent. Serenity smiled warmly to the girl, she shooed Yugi away and leaned down.

"Hey, Mokuba, I'm sure that Noah will be back. If I know anything, it's that family will always pull through for you. Now how about we get out of here? You look like you need sun!" Serenity cheered and the group lightened up. Seto lead them out to the garage and they piled into the limo. It was five minutes and they were in town.

"Okay, so how about us guys go and hang in the arcade? We'll be in reach should anything happen." Duke said as he lead the guys, save Seto, to the gaming corner. Serenity, Tea, Seto and Mokuba headed for the small shopping complex on the corner. Seto's hand was tightly gripping his sibling's, he wasn't about to have her stolen or separated from him.

"Okay, so how about we start there?" Serenity pointed to a shop and the group followed the younger Wheeler. They were just about to enter the store, when they ran into a familiar face.

"MAI?!" Tea exclaimed as the blonde woman passed them.

"Oh, hi Tea, Serenity… And what are the dark and gloomy siblings doing outside their offices?" Mai instantly regretted that comment when she received the glare from Seto. She was saved by Serenity.

"Hey, they are real people too. Believe it or not, we're here for Mokuba and Seto's always been protective of his sibling." Seto's glare lessened and Mai looked curious.

"So what exactly are you doing heading into that girly shop?" Mokuba flinched, Seto looked serious. Tea whispered to Mai and the woman nodded in understanding.

"Well, Seto, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms, but I can help you here. That is, if you want me to." Mai's voice carried an honest tone. Seto huffed and turned to Mokuba, who shrugged.

"Just try not to make a big deal of it…." Mokuba whispered. The group, now with Mai, entered the store.

"Okay, so what's your favourite colour?" Tea asked.

"Earthy colours, tans, greens, y'know… Sorry I sound so non-committal…" Mokuba muttered. Mai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo, it'll be fine. Don't worry about anything, it only makes everything worse." Mai decided to stay with the siblings while Tea and Serenity looked through the shop. Seto eyed the woman carefully.

"I see you speak from experience." He poised the statement as a question, Mai twitched.

"A little. I did worry about the whole DOMA deal after I was out of it, but Joey has been a great housemate. He's always telling me that whatever quarrel I keep thinking we have, that it doesn't exist. He's such a big-hearted dope, but I can see that he's been made like that to replace whatever his parents weren't." Mai spoke softly, as if deep in distant memory. Mokuba and Seto were soon greeted by the beaming smiles of Tea and Serenity.

"Hey, Seto, can we please borrow Mokuba just to check something?" Serenity asked. Seto hesitantly let Mokuba's hand go. They were back in two minutes with the items Mokuba liked best and Seto paid.

"Hey, um, Seto? Can I…. Talk to Mai privately for a moment?" Mokuba's shy question only fell on Seto's ears as Serenity and Tea were happily discussing something about Yugi, Tristan and Duke. Seto looked to Mai and indicated to go into a small alcove between shops. Seto stood out the front while he watched Tea and Serenity, noting where they were going.

"Hey, Mai… I, um…. Well, y'know how great growing up is…. And um, I guess you know a little more about those special things girls wear…" Mokuba's voice was barely above a whisper as her face turned a deep red. Mai smiled.

"It's fine kid. Let's go there, you me and Seto. Seto will be outside. I'll help you myself." Mai took the child's hand as they collected Seto, who took Mokuba's other hand. He sent glares to anyone who looked as though they were thinking something they oughtn't. When they got to the special shop, Mai directed Seto to sit in the bench in front of the window.

"Now Seto, I'll be paying this one. I'm happy to look after this one." Mai said as Mokuba gave Seto a reassuring hug before leaving with the woman.

"So we're looking at what? 10 B? Yeah, I'll be back kiddo. Wait here." Mokuba waited in the fitting room as Mai instructed and waited while she returned with an array of garments.

"So Mokuba, I'll need you to trust me, okay? Take off your shirt and lean forward a little…" Mai helped the obviously embarrassed child adjust to the new garments. She looked like she had walked in on someone in the shower. Mai nodded to herself as she adjusted the straps, she had been right about the size. Broad shoulders just like her brother? This one was going to be a striking catch, once the suitor passed Seto's tests. Mai chuckled at that thought. They exited the shop with a small pink box adorned with a white bow. Seto's cheeks tinted pink and his eyes averted the box. They fell upon his sibling, who had a similar pink dust over her cheeks. Serenity and Tea caught up with the group and chuckled. Mai ended up carrying the box out to the limo while Seto handled his sibling and the other items. Tea pointed to the arcade.

"Let's go and meet up with the guys."


	5. Games begin

Joey waved happily as he saw Mai enter the arcade, the two soon falling into happy conversation. Joey explaining his apparent absence to his housemate. Duke and Tristan invited Serenity to play a few games, the girl flustered by the attention the two boys poured into her. Tea wandered over to the dance games, looking for potential competition. Ryou and Yugi waved and invited the Kaibas to play with them.

"We're playing CapMon, would you like to join us?" Ryou smiled brightly. Mokuba shrugged and reached into her pocket, pulling out a few tokens and put them into the machine. Ryou did the same. Yugi and Seto sat off to the side, watching their friends contentment. Seto sighed.

"We have only a few hours before sundown and I fear that whatever will happen will happen at dusk…" Yugi noticed his rival's concern. He put on a determined face.

"Seto, let's go over there and play that one." Yugi's thumb pointed in the direction of a racing game. Seto shrugged and followed his rival. Yugi put a few coins in and jumped onto the plastic bike, Seto following suit. They were catapulted into a high-speed miniature Grand Prix. Seto was tying with Yugi for points. In the fifth and final race, Seto charged forward. His car sped away from Yugi's, the smaller boy opting to take the shortcuts. Seto was determined to win. At the corner before the finish line, Seto' car was met with Yugi's and a crash ensued. The game ended with the clean-up crew tending to the smouldering wrecks. Seto laughed.

"I guess that could almost describe my relationship with all of you. I was doing fine on my own, but I crashed and you guys have been helping me clean up." Yugi smiled.

"I did that on purpose. But I see you got the message. We'll be doing all we can to stop the dark magic, with or without Atem. We can do this!" The clear, bell-like laughter of Mokuba rang through the arcade. Seto froze and slowly turned to see where his sibling was, engrossed in a game against Ryou. The white-haired boy nervously combing his hair.

"So what happened?" Joey asked as the group met at the point where Mokuba was laughing.

"We tried out this game, it gives you a random number and you have to match the number up with a monster card. My number was Moki-Mokie, Watapon and Kuriboh. These monsters are then pitted against the other players monsters and different things can happen. They were about to attack, but Kuriboh fell in love with the Ebon Magician Curran and then the other monsters just stopped." Ryou was slightly hurried in his embarrassment.

"And that wasn't what made it funny. Mai walked past and started laughing, causing me to laugh. It's kinda contagious, isn't it?" Mokuba said as the group was satisfied with the explanation. Seto's phone went off.

"Hello, this is Kaiba." Seto was met with the unsettling sound of Pegasus' voice.

"I have some information about your precious monster. I'll be at the mansion by lunchtime. Sorry to interrupt your day." Pegasus sounded genuinely apologetic, Seto sighed and glanced over the slightly upset faces of his friends.

"We'll be right there." He hung up on the elder CEO and phoned his mansion.

"Hobson, have lunch prepared for us." And with that he directed the assembled to the limo. They climbed in, Mai left, saying she'd see Joey when he came home. They parted ways.

After they returned to the mansion and the group had eaten a beautiful lunch of steak and salad with a desert of chocolate ice cream, Seto brought them to the lounge room. Pegasus put a video in and sat on the couch that was otherwise unoccupied.

"So basically, your dragon has this wonderful little story." Pegasus said as he put on a small video.

_"There was once a Roman noble, he had a son who was promised the powers of the Supreme King. The noble, aware that people knew this small fact, decided he need a guardian." A picture of a beautiful young girl was shown. She had a small brass jewel on her forehead, her hair a slight green colour._

_"This is the guardian as was created by a modern artist, based on ancient carvings. This guardian was also in love with the dear prince, and with that love, she vowed that she would protect him at all costs. With this, the noble called a great mage to infuse her with magic." The next image was of a carving of a magician surrounded by odd symbols. _

_"The great magician summoned a dragon from the Shadow Realm, leading some to believe that this wizard served under Atem at some point, as only Egyptians showed the power to connect to the Shadow Realm in such a manner." There were a few clips of re-enacted Shadow Games. The video faded to show a picture of three black dragons flying around._

_"The dragon the wizard was said to summon was none other than a Red Eyes Black Dragon. This summoning was also what caused a rift in the Shadow Realm, some say, as monsters which look clearly mechanical start to appear in ancient carvings that date a little later than the summoning. The dragons split into three times, so the legends say." The clips following the flying dragons were of various carvings that appeared after the summoning date and paintings of the rift and the three dragons._

_"When the dragon was brought through, it was killed by the wizard. This is the first known killing of an ethereal beast in history. The wizard then took the heart of the beast and fused it with the heart of the guardian. This caused her to change into a half male, half female creature. Her skin changed to purple and had qualities similar to dragon scales in certain areas." The next image was of a painting of the guardian after her change._

_"The prince was said to still love her, even though she was a magical beast. The dragon, after the operation, came back to life and flew through the Shadow portal it came from. With the tie the dragon and guardian shared, she spoke of how the dragon was undead and ruled the underworld, its power enough to challenge the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She also is quoted as saying, 'So long as the king has need of me, so does the Underworld have a dragonic king. He will serve should the king call his true name.' It is only written once of the prince calling the name, it is damaged, but the name is thought to be Grimteth. The reading says '….__draco mortis caligine, et contritio. Denuntiamus autem foras Grimt…'." The video ended with a few clips of what the dragon did after the summoning, the prince summoning the dragon._

"Yubel this, Yubel that. Who is Yubel?" Duke said. He remembered the breakfast conversation. Pegasus spoke slowly.

"Yubel is a card that I made. One of my employees has a wonderful young son, Jaden. His mother was desperate for a present, since his birthday was the next day, so I gave her the card, saying that I felt he would need it. She's a vicious creature, I felt a strong pulse of darkness in her very essence. It'd be safe to assume that anything that's going to happen will make the spirits of Duel Monsters uneasy, especially hers." Pegasus' words were met with the silence of the room. Seto was about to speak, but one of his servants burst into the room.

"Master Kaiba! Something's going on in the courtyard! This big ball of energy…" The servant was gasping for breath, but was silenced as they were swallowed into a purple energy, the terror on their face evidence of the evil presence. The energy seeped into the room, causing it to look tattered and abandoned. Joey leapt to his feet.

"I don't like this…" He said, his voice wavering.

"MOKUBA! YOU DISPICABLE CHILD! COME TO ME AT ONCE, SETO CANNOT SHIELD YOU NOW!" The voice of Gozaburo echoed all through the house. Mokuba fell to her knees, her eyes watering. Pegasus gave Seto a serious look.

Tristan walked to the door.

"Where would Gozaburo be?" Seto spoke with clear determination.

"He'll be waiting in the meeting room, however, I doubt that he would make it that easy. Mokuba said that the five were also here, we should be on our guards." Seto lead the group out of the lounge room, Mokuba walked a little behind her brother.

"Mokuba, are you sure you'll be okay?" Tristan asked, the younger Kaiba tremored.

"I…. Don't know…. I'm scared…" Yugi placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder and smiled.

"This is the same father that I've downed before, it can be done again, Mokuba." Seto said with a slight edge to his tone. Joey was about to bark at him, but Serenity, Duke and Tristan restrained him. They began talking quietly among themselves. Mokuba's eyes cast themselves downward. She sighed, reaching for Yugi's hand, she brought it down and held on to it with her own.

"I trust you Yugi…" She whispered, Yugi squeezed her hand gently, to remind her he was there. They entered the hall and were greeted with warm sunlight streaming from the cracked window. Gozaburo sat at the head of the table. His eyes were filled with rage. Mokuba sat in the seat at the end, Yugi sitting beside her, his hand still firmly in hers. Seto was seated beside Mokuba. Pegasus decided to place himself beside his fellow businessman. Tea took the place closest to Yugi, Serenity beside her, Duke and Tristan distanced from her by Joey and Ryou. Once all were seated, Gozaburo spoke in a low, rumbling tone.

"It seems you've accumulated associates… No matter, they cannot help you." Gozaburo snapped his fingers and suddenly straps tied Mokuba's friends to their seats. Yugi yelped and let go of her hand, Mokuba looked to her brother, who growled and hissed curses at their father. Pegasus looked horrified. Ryou cried.

"What's with this?!" Tristan let out a feral growl.

"This is only to assure that no interference can happen in our duel. Mokuba, your cards." Gozaburo motioned to a covered silver tray. Underneath were Mokuba's cards. She took them, her hands shaking, and stood from the table. Gozaburo huffed and stood himself. The table vanished and the room rumbled. The walls crumbled, the glass shattered, the sun turned dark. The floor cracked as it separated Mokuba from her friends more. The five then walked in with two duel disks. Mokuba placed her deck in then cautiously attached it. The five then seated themselves in chairs much like the others had done and they too, were strapped.

"The rules are simple. The more life points you lose, the more friends you'll lose to the abyss below. I hear that dark spirits are very accommodating." The ghastly man let out a hoarse laugh, it made Mokuba sick.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter change, but I was writing the sixth one and I felt that some things could come into this chapter and the next one would start right on the duel. Now I warn you that I'm creating an overlap where GX can slip in. I think it's pretty clear that upon review, Jaden is at least 8 by the time the Gran Prix has come and gone. This means that the meeting between Jaden and Yugi before the exams for Duel Academy would take place when Yugi is 25 or so. Fairly young. I say this because when we see Kaiba in GX, he looks very 18-19 years old. Jaden, if you go by the manga which in some places I do, is at least old enough to use a duel disk, making him 7-9 years old. He duels this guy who uses the Elemental Heroes and receives them from him when he passes away in hospital.**

**Free donuts for anyone who reads.**


	6. Favouring the house

"You'll be pleased to know that I handcrafted this deck, it's simply…. Divine." Gozaburo chuckled darkly. Mokuba took a sharp breath.

"Hey! Mokuba won't be losing this duel, she has us at her side!" Yugi yelled back. There was a small cheer from Mokuba's end. Seto sent Mokuba a look and she tried to smile, but it warbled and turned to a grimace. Gozaburo let a feral roar loose.

"Enough! I shall begin by summoning this, Arcana Force 0 - The Fool, in defence mode. Because he is summoned, we do this." Gozaburo showed his card. It was hovering in mid-air, it started to slowly spin.

"When you call to stop, it will stop." Gozaburo chuckled. Mokuba, unaware of its effects, thought that tails looked safe, so she waited another rotation before calling.

"STOP!" Mokuba was sure she'd stopped it on tails, but it landed on heads anyway. She was shocked.

"Startled, Mokuba? You should be. My powers of the light are stronger than any darkness. Now that its heads, The Fool cannot be targeted by any card effects. Next, I shall activate the card, Court of Justice. Thanks to The Fool, I can use this to special summon another fairy to my field. I choose to summon Arcana Force XIV - Temperance." The monster looked vaguely female, but it resembled a Medusa to Mokuba's eyes. The card slowly began to rotate again. The watching crowd started to mumble among themselves.

"STOP!" Mokuba's call again landed on heads. Gozaburo chuckled manically.

"Very good, now all battle damage I take is halved. I'll place this card down and let you go." Mokuba drew, eyeing the room with fear and disgust.

"Okay, my move! I'll begin by playing this in defence mode and set a few cards. I'll call it all for now." Mokuba's side of the field was occupied by three face-down cards. Gozaburo had a very strong monster ready to attack. The sick man drew, his evil smirk crinkling his face in a similar fashion to Marik's malicious grin.

"I'll begin by using the Court of Justice. I summon Airknight Parshath, then I shall activate this, Lightwave Tuning! Allowing me to turn Parshath into my instrument of summoning. I tribute Temperance and Parshath to summon this, Avenging Knight Parshath!" The knight was horse-like with a human torso. He held his blade high and let a loud cry loose. Mokuba flinched, Pegasus growled.

"How are all these cards real? I certainly did not create them!" He called to Gozaburo who grunted.

"These were created by the cosmos to destroy the darkness that reigns over this world, just as I was brought back by the light to be an instrument to do so." Seto smirked.

"There is no way Kaiba Gozaburo would ever let himself be a tool, so why don't you tell us who you really are?" Gozaburo growled. He turned back to Mokuba, who was frozen in place from the sheer animosity that inhabited the man's face.

"Knight! Attack that face-down!" The face-down flipped, revealing Pyramid Turtle. It was destroyed easily. Mokuba felt a sharp pain fall through her body as her life points dropped by 1200 life points. She was dismayed to find the ground beneath Duke and Pegasus open, the two captives screaming as they fell below. Tears came to Mokuba's eyes as she saw the ground below Tristan begin to crack. He gave a small yelp, Mokuba's voice wavered.

"Pyramid Turtle's effect activates, allowing me to summon Patrician of darkness from my deck." She shuffled her cards again.

Seto looked at his sibling with patient eyes, the eyes he had when teaching Mokuba valuable lessons. Those eyes reminded Mokuba to calm herself. She drew her card slowly as she brought her breath back to her body.

"I activate Everliving Underworld Cannon. Next I summon my Zombie Master. I'll discard one card, which I shall now summon. This is Plague Wolf." The cannon fired up and took 800 points from Gozaburo's life points.

I forgot to say that every time a Zombie is summoned, my cannon can fire at you. Then I shall attack your Parshath with my Patrician!" The man on the other side of the arena laughed as the vampire knight drew his blade. Mokuba smirked.

"I'll play the quick-spell, Shrink!" Gozaburo's smile faded as the vampire cut through the Parshath. His life points dropped another 300 points. Mokuba then turned to the Fool.

"Plague wolf, attack the Fool!" The dog leapt forward, its disfigured body gliding through the shadows and bit into the flesh of the Fool.

"Go Zombie Master! Clean him up!" Mokuba called as the monster laughed darkly, his manic smirk widening. A dark hand swiped at Gozaburo, causing him to lose another 800 points.

"Is that all, kid?" He spat. Mokuba nodded, setting one last card before letting her opponent go.

Gozaburo- 2100

Mokuba- 2800

"I summon my Watapon in defence mode. Next, I shall use Court of Justice to special summon my Athena!" A splendid warrior-woman came onto the field. She reminded Mokuba of the Greek's Athena, the goddess.

"I shall set this and end my turn." Mokuba drew in a breath as she studied her hand. She wasn't going to risk attacking.

"I'll pass." Gozaburo smirked.

"Reveal trap, Tower of Babel!" The trap he'd set flipped up.

"I shall now play these, Constellar Belt, so now my monster effects cannot be negated. Cup of Ace is next." The card appeared and slowly began to rotate, Mokuba flinched before yelling.

"STOP!" The card stopped on tails.

"You may now draw two cards, Mokuba. But that can't save you. I play this, Light Barrier!" The field lit up in a brilliant light. A star pattern appeared on the floor.

"I now summon Arcana Force III, The Empress! And thanks to Light Barrier, I can choose her effect. I pick her 'heads' effect. Your turn." Mokuba looked at the Tower of Babel, it seemed primed to collapse, there were three statues on the top of the wobbly tower. One had appeared each time Gozaburo used a spell. The room was quiet as Mokuba drew her next card.

"I shall invoke the magic of this, Mist Body! I equip it to-" Mokuba was about to speak when Gozaburo laughed.

"Fool! Tower of Babel now collapses on you! Normally, it'd only take 3000 life points, but you have 2800, you lose!" The tower came crashing down, and as it did, the floor gave way beneath the seats.

"NOT SO FAST!" Were the last words Seto heard as he sank into the floor, falling into the abyss below. The screams of his comrades were all he understood as his mind went blank.

* * *

**OMJ, so sorry I've been gone! I didn't mean to leave anyone in the lurch, I've been at school finishing this story and beginning the next one, so look forward to that! Please, do tell me what you think of all I write, I love to talk, I'm full of words (I couldn't write without them!) and I love to share! Just like my donuts, they are all FREE! Yeah, free donuts, I promise not to be a moron and go screaming around your streets at night leaving tire tracks unlike some people around my home. (-_-) So yeah, Mokuba vs Gozaburo with some other characters thrown in and a healthy dose of Pegasus being awesome later on, I hope to publish a vol 2 soon.**

**FREE DONUTSPink cake. (Free donuts are greater than pink cake.)**


	7. Tables Turning Part 1

"Hey…. Hey! Get up! Get up! It's not safe here, she said so!" The childish voice wasn't sweet in a normal sense, it sounded as though it carried the beginnings of a twang. Seto slowly opened his eyes as he took in the sight around him. It was a room of rippling dark energies. Above him were small hole through which light poured in. His gut turned at his memory, Mokuba was gone now, and he couldn't save her.

"What the heck do you want kid?" Seto snapped, his usually icy voice cracking with remorse.

"I wanted to tell you to get out of here! It's not safe! I'll explain later, but we have to get you out with the others." Seto turned to look at the owner of the voice, she was small, had blonde hair that was tied in a thick French braid that reached her mid-back. She wore white pyjamas with a number printed on the pocket. It resembled a prison ID. Seto held that thought as he ran to follow the mysterious girl out of the room. Through the doorway was another ruined room, this one seemed less dark. There the group was situated. Tristan looked to be awakening the rest were snapping back to reality.

"So what's going on?" Seto snapped. The girl looked as though she was about to cry.

"You were going to get sucked into the Shadow Realm! That room was gonna take you away from your sister…." Seto's eyes widened.

"How do you know… Who are you? What are you doing?" Seto stepped forward, the girl stepped back, her blue eyes watering. Pegasus spoke as though he was scalding Seto.

"Now, now, Kaiba-boy, little Ebony here hasn't done anything to you. According to her, we're in the place all the evil monsters live. These monsters aren't necessarily dark, just evil." The girl, apparently named Ebony, nodded.

"I'm Ebony Sylvia. I live in Australia and was brought here by Jane. She says that she wanted me to help." The group was silent as the girl made less and less sense.

"Jane, hows about you come out and talk to them, they don't believe me." The girl pouted as a green aura surrounded her. There was a silhouette formed as light poured into the figure. She was slender and tall, long black hair fell down her back, a blue body suit clung to her form. Her right arm and left leg were mechanical and a headset was fused to her.

"I'm Jane, but most know me as Psychic Lifetrancer. Now listen, we have limited time. The thing up there duelling your little sister is a corruption of the cosmos, as am I. Right now, we have to get back to her before it's too late. I'll explain more on the way." The group, now roused and standing was led by the strange woman, her luminescent green skin contrasting harshly with the wrecked mansion.

"You will not know me yet, but you will in time. I am most sure of that." Psychic Lifetrancer began as they wandered through the warped halls of the mansion.

"So tell us what's going on." Ryou spoke with curiosity in his voice. Ebony nodded.

"What's going on is a corruption of light. Basically, the good light that lives in the cosmos goes rotten." Ebony looked at Pegasus with amusement as he caught up to her place in the parade.

"But how did you get here? You said you lived in Australia." Pegasus' voice was gentle as he talked to the child.

"When the light is concerned, it will call us. Those who control both spirit of humanity and monster. We are one, in the same sense of the Yamis that lived in your Millennium items were one with their wielder. There is another in this house who shall be fused as we were. He is saving your sister." Lifetrancer turned another sharp corner.

"So why Gozaburo, if you don't mind?" Duke asked. Seto's glare intensified as he listened to the response.

"When the Orichalcos came into the world, it absorbed people's darkness. Originally, it was designed by the light to be used to balance the world. You saw that it didn't. But because of that incident, spirits of both the human and monster realms have become restless. Evil monsters fuse with vengeful spirits and cause these things to happen." Psychic Lifetrancer opened another doorway.

"This is ridiculous!" Tristan yelled as they stood in the centre of the room. There were staircases every which-way, doors on the ceiling, it looked like the inside of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yeah, I agree, there's no way out." Joey sighed in defeat. Serenity whimpered and mumbled something about apologies.

"Hey! Get up and start walking!" Tea yelled. The boys grumbled and slumped further. Ebony was about to speak, her scowl amusing Pegasus, but there was a purr sounded from behind Yugi.

"Huh? Winged Kuriboh?" The little brown monster purred happily.

"How's that lame puffball going to help us. Unless it has a map of MY mansion somewhere in its body, then let's get moving." Seto huffed. The Kuriboh growled before attaching itself to his head. Yugi and his friends bit back laughter, Pegasus was clearly amused and Ebony was giggling. The Kuriboh let what sounded like a meow loose as it pointed to a door at the end of the room.

"If Kuriboh says that way, then that's where he is." Lifetrancer resumed her position at the head of the group and approached the door. It was black and thick. Putting her mechanical arm on it, she shouldered it open. They were met with a roar and a pair of glowing red eyes. Winged Kuriboh accidently pulled on Seto's hair, causing him to growl, as Kuriboh hissed.

"Gogoroth, calm yourself, we are here to save the girl." Dark Magician Girl appeared beside Yugi. She received a few hellos from the crowd and she waved, but her focus was on the dragon. The beast looked as though he was decaying. Red energy flowed in his wings, his skin was cracked and caked with rotting.

"This is Gogoroth, the Red Eyes Zombie Dragon." Dark Magician Girl pointed to the dragon as she faced the group. Joey smiled.

"Red Eyes, like my Red Eyes Black Dragon." At the mention of the name, said dragon materialised, perched on the edge of the broken platform, the dark sky surrounding them. A piercing howl was heard, Gogoroth looked towards the sky beyond the mansion. Following its gaze, Seto saw a platform high up. It was covered in light and a pillar of pure darkness.

"Hurry! Mount Gogoroth and fly to Mokuba. She needs Gogoroth and you." Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh vanished. The two Red Eyes dragon spread their wings and lowered their heads. Joey climbed onto his dragon and helped Serenity, Tristan and Duke onto its back. Yugi, Seto, Tea, Ryou and Pegasus sat on the slightly larger zombie dragon. Gogoroth cawed as he took flight, speeding through the cloudy darkness and hovering above the platform before setting down on the thin edge carefully. Hesitantly, the riders disembarked from the beast and were met with the riders of the other dragon. Seto ran along the edge until he met with the broken doorway.

"Why hello there. So good of you to return to us, I will revel in watching you suffer!" Gozaburo said as Seto walked into the broken room and stood behind Mokuba.

"You won't win! That was Go- I mean the dragon- that flew them here!" The speaker was not Mokuba, it was a small brunette boy beside her. Mokuba had a determined look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed in focus, her hands tensed ready to draw. On her field she had nothing, Gozaburo still had his spells active, his Athena ready to strike and his Watapon his tool for summoning more monsters.

"Come on, Mokuba, you can do this!" Yugi yelled as he ran to meet the Kaibas.

"Show that scumbag the power of heart!" Joey exclaimed.

"There's no way he'll win!" Tea smiled brightly, Serenity nodding. Duke crossed his arms.

"You can do this, Mokuba." Was all he said.

"Gozaburo is history and it'll stay that way." Seto said, confident in his sibling's ability. Mokuba turned to them and smirked.

"There's only one way this shall end, in your demise!"

* * *

**So I like the idea that the Orichalcos seriously upset the balance of the world and its monsters, because that would explain Yubel's... Aggravation. Yeah, also, check out YuGiOh DA by Youngbountygirl, it's gripping and thrilling and DAYUM. DAYUM, my carpet is covered in rainbow puke. Also, through all the adventures that they've been through, I think that Seto has learned to keep his tongue at bay when he is hitch-hiking to get out of the strange place alive, especially when Mokuba is in danger. **


	8. Tables Turning Part 2

Mokuba drew her card, just as she expected, it was blank. She knew what was housed in this card. She had the materials all ready before her. It had been thanks to Jaden she remembered his name.

_"Hey, are you here for the card competition too?" An excited brunette boy had asked her._

_"Uh, no. See, I'm Mokuba. The vice-president of KaibaCorp." She replied honest amusement in her eyes as she watched the joy on the smaller boy's face erupt._

_"That's so cool! Your brother is so cool, you're so lucky!" The boy had a wide smile on his lips. He was soon met by a familiar worker to Mokuba._

_"Jaden dear, come on. We have to go home now, I've submitted your cards now how about an ice cream?" The boy jumped up excitedly and ran out the foyer doors of KaibaCorp._

_"So that was Jaden? The famous boy that Mr Pegasus-Crawford favours so much?" Mokuba asked as she pointed to the door with her thumb. The lady nodded and smiled that proud motherly smile._

_"Yeah, he's lucky. I'm lucky, a young woman I am and I've been fortunate that I can keep him, my husband is happy to have the little one. I must go now, Mr Kaiba." The lady left to chase her child around to the ice cream stand._

_"Hey, is Yubel gonna be okay? She looks sad…." Jaden whispered as Mokuba sat beside him in the limo to the launch centre._

_"Yubel will be okay, I promise. This is my brother who's sending her out there." Mokuba smiled widely and patted Jaden's shoulder. The young boy was only nine, two years younger than Mokuba, yet he proved to be a tough duellist to beat, especially with the cards that Koyo gave him, those Elemental Heroes. _

_"Yeah, you're right. I just know that one day I'll see her again. Maybe I'll find a way to use her in my new deck…" The boy pondered as Mokuba led them from the parking lot through to the launch bay in the KaibaCorp labs. Jaden was utterly thrilled at all the sight. Once they reached the bay, Seto met them at the balcony._

_"Boys. Welcome Jaden, can you come with me?" Seto greeted the pair patiently and lead the once excited boy to the capsule. Mokuba followed along._

_"Jaden, what's with the long face?" Mokuba asked as the children tried to keep with Seto's step, Mokuba succeeding much more than Jaden._

_"I'm sorry you have to go alone Yubel, but when you come back we'll play again, I promise." Jaden muttered. Mokuba understood and words were no longer needed. Seto stopped at a small step, inviting Jaden forward, he lifted the boy to see the capsule._

_"Now put Yubel in there and we can send her out there." Seto's voice was warm, as if he were talking to a very young Mokuba. She smiled and watched as Jaden pulled the card from his pocket and carefully place the card in the jar like contraption. On the way back to the balcony, Jaden looked even sadder than before, his eyes drained of life and his arms hugging himself. The group watched from the balcony as the cards were launched into space. It was then that the problem arose._

_Jaden convulsed and his face paled, he gripped his hair tightly, his knuckles white as they balled up._

_"JADEN! YOU'VE FORSAKEN ME!" A voice screamed. It sounded vaguely female._

_"I'm so… So sorry Yubel… I… I'll be back for you…" Jaden's voice faded the more he spoke, his eyes closed as he coughed and sputtered on the metallic surface of the watching point. Seto had already called for help and his parents, the medical crew taking the by away from the lab._

_"Wha-" Mokuba began, but she bit back her words._

_"Jaden must have been really attached to that card if she could do that. Maybe Yugi knows something…" Seto shot a disgusted glance at the mention of his rival's name. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_"As much as I want to believe that card had a spirit, I just can't accept that."_

"Mokuba, you can do this. Just call the name and he'll come." Jaden spoke, his ethereal being smiling brightly.

"Got it, I know what I have to do. Okay, I'll begin by playing this, Zombie World! Now all monsters are treated as Zombies!" The field changed from the blinding light of hex seals to the darkness of a rotting world, skulls and bones piled in the dirt. Gozaburo's monsters rotted away, Athena turning bone-like and pale, Watapon resembling a Kuriboh.

"Now I can summon this! The dragon of death and despair, Gogoroth, the Red Eyes Zombie Dragon! I sacrifice my Zombie master and Plague Wolf to do so." The dragon appeared on the field, it purred as if in recognition of its user.

"Finally I play Malevolent Nuzzler, attaching it to Gogoroth. Now attack Athena, my dragon!" Gozaburo's face contorted in anger, he shrieked when the dragon growled, its disfigured jaw moving slowly and firing a great blue flame from its mouth. It burnt Athena to a crisp.

Gozaburo- 1950

Mokuba-200

"ATHENA!" Gozaburo said as the flames died down. Athena had appeared on the opposite side of the field, much to the man's horror and dismay.

"That's right. Whenever Zombie Dragon destroys a Zombie monster, I can summon them to my side of the field. Now Athena, crush Watapon!" The warrior woman lifted her spear and sent it flying through the air, landing right on Watapon, the monster vanishing before the spear hit.

"Patrician, attack directly!" The vampire drew his blade and sliced across Gozaburo's chest.

Gozaburo-950

Mokuba-200

"You'll regret ever crossing me!" Gozaburo growled as he drew his next card.

"I remove my Fool, Temperance and Watapon from my graveyard in order to summon my Arcana Force EX- Light Ruler!" A hulking black monster was summoned, it quickly rusted and looked as though it was an old machine. The card began to rotate.

_'Trust me, when I say stop, stop it.'_ The scratchy voice of Gogoroth came through to Mokuba's mind. She flinched and stared at the dragon.

"…. Mokuba, I'm slowly starting to forget everything….. I can't stay here too much longer, but trust the spirits of the cards! They won't fail you like Yu-Y-Yu-Bel!" Jaden yelled as he faded. Mokuba looked at where he stood, the ethereal presence gone.

"No! No…. They were treating you?! How did you get here?! JADEN!" Mokuba yelled, reaching for thin air. Gozaburo chuckled darkly, his manic expression growing as he watched the spinning card.

_'Now, knight. Say stop!'_ Gogoroth said. Mokuba yelled at the top of her lungs.

"STOP!"


	9. Turning Tables Part 3

The card slowed until it stopped. It landed on heads. Gozaburo shrugged.

"No matter, I will win anyway! Light Ruler, attack that dragon! Light beam shockwave!" The dark monster began to charge the light from its dragon heads. Mokuba braced herself, this was it.

"Activate trap. Mirror force." She muttered, her card flipped just as the light beam reached her. Shielding her face from the impact, she watched as Gozaburo's face turned to absolute horror. The trap had shattered his own monster.

Gozaburo-950

Mokuba-200

Drawing her card more out of habit than need, Mokuba began her turn.

"Gogoroth, attack! Dark flames!" The girl was met with the satisfied roar of the dragon and cheers from the crowd. The blue flames wiped the remaining points from Gozaburo's counter. The game ended, the group still on the platform. Just as they were about to leave, a strange energy culminated where the evil man stood. It pulsed and moved, it gathered itself around the man and spoke in a dark, angry voice.

"How DARE you deny the cosmos its rights?! Such insolence will be PUNISHED!" The monster went to attack Mokuba, Seto charged to protect his sibling, but was surprised by the sight before him. A shadow emerged from the floor.

"No, the cosmos has chosen its sides, there is no place for you here. Be gone, tainted spirit!" The knight was dressed in pure black armour, it absorbed al the light around it, the gold trimming and red cape giving the being a noble air.

"DAMN YOU SUPREME KING!" The monster yelled. The knight drew his blade and held it flat, the attack of the monster deflecting off the blade.

"…..Dark-tainted light such as yours shall never pierce the power of pure darkness. Now vanish, daemon, and return to your spiteful master. This world shall be as it once was!" The knight plunged his blade into the ground, causing it to shatter and the people fell screaming.

"This isn't possible!" Duke yelled, Joey winced as he braced for impact. Ryou stared, bewildered by all the action and windmilled his arms. Yugi was holding back a scream, Seto held onto Mokuba like a shell would a sea-snail. Ebony cried out.

"DADDY! MUM! SOMEBODY!" Psychic Lifetrancer appeared next to her, she drew her to Pegasus who was looking sad at the dismay of the child.

"Take care of Ebony, Maximillion. Please, she deserves someone who can understand." Pegasus nodded to the spirit who vanished. He held Ebony's hand as their descent slowed and they were all stopped, hovering in the dark space.

The next morning, Mokuba awoke to find herself asleep in the lounge room of the house, her friends, brother and once-kidnapper all in the room. They groaned as they rubbed their heads.

"Was that all real?" Ryou asked. Yugi shrugged, Tea shivered.

"It was real enough that I never want to see Zombified monsters again…." Serenity giggled as Joey muttered something about wanting the dragon Gogoroth. Seto grunted as he came to consciousness.

"How about we see the card and then say if it was real of not." All the room agreed with Seto's sentiment. Mokuba turned her deck over and there he was, Gogoroth, the Red Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"Hey! With this card, I can totally beat you!" She mocked her brother, he simply hugged her. Tristan's stomach rumbled and he desperately tried to hide it. Mokuba smiled and led them out to the breakfast tables, all lavishly prepared with various breakfasts. Seating themselves, the discussion began.

"Who was that boy?" Serenity asked. Mokuba sighed and put her fork down before it reached her mouth with the pancakes.

"That was Jaden Yuki, he's a friend in a way. He won that design competition and we also sent away one of his cards, apparently when he used it, it sent people into comas…." She trailed off.

"What the heck was that place, anyway? Some kind of spirit world?" Tristan asked. Mokuba shrugged, Seto glared at his omelette for a moment.

"Don't be absurd, Taylor… Is what I'd like to think. Perhaps in a way it was the spirit world, but until we can ask someone who knows for sure, it's unclear." Seto spat these words like they were bitter food that he was unfortunate enough to taste. There was silence for a moment.

"Well, maybe if we see Ebony she can tell us more, she seemed to be familiar with that realm." Pegasus suggested. The silence eased from ominous to hopeful.

"Yeah, hey! Maybe the Ishtars can tell us something…." Ryou said as he looked at his watch, suddenly concerned about the time.

"Oh, right! Ryou, have fun in Egypt, make sure to bring something back for Grandpa, okay?" Yugi said as he leapt up in excitement. He swallowed the last of his food. Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Tea and Duke all hurried to finish their plates too.

"Thanks guys, for the adventure. I'll be sure to speak with the Ishtars, if I find anything, I'll tell you right away. Seto, can I get a lift to the airport?" Ryou asked. Seto nodded and called for Hobson again, telling him to take the guests away. Once they had left, Seto sat quietly with the CEO of Industrial Illusions for a moment.

"I'm going to go find Ebony. I have a feeling I'll be knowing her really well very soon." Pegasus left the siblings alone to prepare for their conference, all but forgotten until the CEO had excused himself.

"Mokuba, go get washed and dressed. Wear the dress I had made for you, I insist." Seto said, his suggestion a thinly veiled order. Mokuba nodded and rushed to her room. She placed her deck into her deck box and gathered her things from the wardrobe, carrying them to the bathroom. After a quick shower and clean-up, she tied her hair into a simple braid and dressed. The dress was a simple princess-line, its luminous fabric a pale aqua when it shone. It reminded her of the BEWD, Seto's favourite monster card. After checking the dress, levelling the skirt to her knees, she pulled on her white tights and simple silver bracelets. With her newly acquired silver slippers and shortsleeve cream cardigan over the shoulder straps of her dress, she was in the atrium of the estate in a record twenty minutes. Her brother awaited her, his white suit just as perfect as always. The two now seemed to be on the same page, Mokuba now meeting her brother's dress standards, even if for only a conference.

"You ready?" Seto asked as he offered his sister his hand. She nodded and the two climbed into Seto's repainted sports car, the once red vehicle now a metallic blue.

"Eight years… What're people going to say?" Mokuba wondered aloud, her brother giving her a small shrug.

"I've no idea, kiddo. But I'll be sure it'll never hurt you."

* * *

**Yeah, Pegasus and Ebony are soon to be family. I love Pegasus, if anyone can find like, the most legendary art work/make the most legendary artwork, please tell me. I really like him for several reasons, but they all boil down to how his character is. He's nice to Mokuba, even though Mokuba resents him, he loves Cecilia and would do anything to see her again, he helps Yugi to save everyone, not just him and he forgives those who do him wrong and accepts almost anyone. Pegasus is like the nicest 50 year old (Yeah, that's his age) in the whole series. I specify his age to exclude Gramps, as Gramps HAS to be 70+.**


	10. Introducing Mokuba-The reality

"Hello everyone, please, be seated. I welcome you to the conference." Seto said, his voice sounding rehearsed if you knew what to look for in the inflections.

"I have called this conference to reveal a secret that has been kept for eight years. A secret no child should have to endure. As such, this is also the preview of our newest creations by the Vice-President, Mokuba Kaiba." Seto stood aside from the podium, he nodded to the curtain behind him. There was utter silence as Mokuba emerged, her dress shimmering magnificently in the lighting of the room. She took a deep breath as she approached the mike. With her best smile she began to speak.

"Hello everyone. Yes, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, this is no trick. For eight years, I have lied about my true gender. The reason is this, Gozaburo Kaiba was a dangerous man and without my brother constructing this lie, I may not be here today." The cameras flashed as the press took hundreds of photos.

"When Gozaburo came to the orphanage, he made it clear to my brother he had no interest in adopting a female child. My brother was determined to be adopted by him, and as such, he began the lie. He lied to Gozaburo about my gender and we perpetuated that lie for as long as the name Kaiba carried the immediate name, Gozaburo." There were more flashes as Seto took to the podium, Mokuba stepping dutifully aside.

"Kaiba now carries a new name and face, Seto. I created this new corporation and its direction myself. I never intend to follow the path of my adoptive father. We'll be taking questions now, before we do the preview." Seto spoke evenly, though his voice hitched when he spoke of the corporation.

"Mokuba, what was it like, acting as a boy?" One reporter asked.

"Not too difficult, though it took me a bit to get used to it and learn to hide the small tell-tale signs, like the bathrooms." Mokuba almost laughed, but she sighed in hopes of stifling the hilarity she remembered so colourfully.

"Are you really a girl, or do you just identify with that gender?" The tabloid spokesperson asked.

"Whatever thread you're trying to spin, allow me to say this, I am really a female. I have medical records that can prove this, every doctor I've ever seen will tell you. I can also say that at this point in time, eleven years old is nowhere near old enough to start dating, in my opinion." Mokuba said, the spokesperson a little upset, but still conjuring wild theories with her friends.

"So can you tell us a little about your experience with growing up? Was it difficult being at school as a boy? Did you ever want to be a girl?"

"I didn't really mind at school, I liked to play games like soccer and baseball, they were fun. I was prety good, too. As for wanting to be part of the girl groups, I have to say that it was easier just being in class with them. Recess and lunch were nightmares some days." Mokuba chuckled a little, the crowd of reporters smiling back in memory.

"Any more questions?" Seto asked. There were no more hands raised, Seto moved on.

"There are called Tomo-Teru. I designed them specially. They have a neat recording feature for a vocal diary, it can record for up to a year before you have to put the files on the computer. Each file is dated too, so you can remember when things happened." Mokuba walked to the table beside the podium and lifted the black box over the toys. The robotic animals receiving flashes from cameras and various vocalisations.

"These pets are also solar-powered, so you can take them anywhere with you and an hour of charge can last two days. They also have internet capability, so you can log on and play games. Each pet comes with a special Industrial Illusions number as well, so you can download unique artworks of Duel Monsters from the website. Finally, every pet can be repaired at home with a small screwdriver set. Instructions and troubleshooting questions can be answered on the pet's homepage." Mokuba activated the turtle and opened the shell to display the monitor. More pictures were taken.

"Tomo-Teru is coming out in September, so look forward to it." Mokuba finished her presentation, Seto smiling at her and the crowd excited to see the new creations. With a sign of dismissal, Seto took Mokuba away, eager to return home.

"….In other news, KaibaCorp President, Seto Kaiba, called a press conference this morning. Apparently he's been lying about the true gender of his sibling for eight years. Lucy has more." The newsman turned to his female cohort who began to speak about the conference and the wild theories being spun.

"Well that was something, never expected Mokuba to be so… Comfortable, y'know? It's as if she's been waiting for this for ages." Tea said as she turned down the volume on the TV. Yugi and Duke were playing Dungeon Dice Monsters.

"Well you are talking about a Kaaiba after all, so Seto probably has her groomed to speak like that." Duke said, Yugi nodded.

"It's true, Seto has instilled these things in her." Tea shrugged as she turned back to the TV. It was cool on a Friday night when everyone turned up to the Kame Game shop, but she understood when Joey said that he needed to go back to Mai and Serenity caught her train home. Tristan had been called onto babysitting duty, so he couldn't come.

"I guess." Tea yawned, she was tired from last night. Saying good bye to the boys, she walked down the stairs and headed home. Duke was soon to follow after winning the game. He shook Yugi's hand and casually left in the darkening light. Yugi himself sighed and headed up to his bed. He looked at the puzzle that sat on his desk, the ancient item full of memories, yet shockingly empty without Yami.

"Goodnight, Yami. I'll see you later." He whispered out of habit as he crashed onto his bed.

"So Ishizu, do you know anything about the spirit realm?" Ryou asked as he sat down. Ishizu sat opposite him. She had invited Ryou to come to Egypt after he expressed an interest in learning some history. Ishizu's home was a two story house instead of the old ruins she once occupied. The decision had fallen to her after the Ishtars saw the ceremonial duel. She had said that their duty was done and they could live on the surface again.

'What is it that you want to know?" Ishizu asked, eyeing Ryou carefully as he shifted.

"Is it possible to be taken there, body and soul? Is it possible for people's souls to be there of their own volition?" Ryou questioned as he recalled the events of the night before.

"Well, in a way, yes. If the spirit realm seeps through to our world, it is possible to be taken there, body and soul. It is also possible for souls to go there if they choose, provided there is an anchor. What brings this on?" Ishizu's voice became worried. Ryou sighed and explained the story, Ishizu asking questions to further clarify details.

"It sounds like you were taken to the judgement barrier of the Dark World. It is also likely the being that appeared before you after the boy's disappearance was the Haou, or Supreme King. If that is the case, it is also likely that Mokuba will be a part of a great revolution soon to come." Ryou was about to speak when Marik and Odion entered the room.

"The revolution? Are you talking about the final vision?" Marik pointed the question to Ishuzu who nodded and gestured to Ryou.

"It is time. Tell Mokuba that she must be careful. There will be those who seek to steal Gogoroth, and if they succeed, it will hurt more than the most damaging injury. Gogoroth is now a part of her, just as Swordstalker is a part of her. The two are sealed to her soul. Should they be taken away, it is likely that she will be placed into a coma. If the cards are ripped, she might die." Ryou looked utterly horrified. He took a shaky breath, and nodded slowly.

"O….Okay, I'll email Kaiba right away…."

* * *

**So... Yes. Mokuba, Jaden and Ebony are going to end up in trouble. Hah! **

**Tomo-Teru is a word I made up based on two things. Tomodachi means friend in Japanese and Teru is the sounded form of "tell", so literally it should come as Friend-Tell, like a small child would say, "Friend tell you. Friend in trouble", if you get that.**


	11. Meeting Ebony-The Final Vision

"Hello there. I'm Maximillion Pegasus-Crawford. I'm here to see Ebony." Pegasus said as he came up to the prison warden's office. The woman eyed him carefully eyed him and his compatriot, Mokuba Kaiba. She pressed a key on her desk.

"Right. I'll need you to sign these here and this must be on your person for the entirety of your visit." She handed them a piece of paper from the draw and gave them a key card. They put the card on their necks, the black lanyard clearly not Pegasus' style. They followed the warden down the white corridors and stairs until they met a green-tiled room with a steel door. She swiped her card along the slot on the left. The door opened to reveal a small office and a basic door. The warden nodded to the man sitting behind the desk, he smiled and stood.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy. Welcome." Pegasus shook his hand and the man resumed his seated position and continued to work.

"I'll leave you here. Jeremy can bring you back up when you're ready. Take care." The warden saluted the company and left them. Mokuba moved to open the door.

The room was fairly basic, a pastel green colour with grey carpet, a bookshelf and desk on the left wall, a window on the back wall and a bed on the right wall. On the bed was the sleeping figure of Ebony, she wore headphones and the pyjamas they'd met her in a week ago.

"Hey, Ebony, wake up." Mokuba said as she walked to the girl, Pegasus electing to pull the desk chair over to the side of the bed. The girl stirred, her eyes opening slowly. She shot up into sitting when she saw her visitors, she nearly ripped the headphones off.

"Mokuba! Pegasus!" She smiled brightly.

"Hello Ebony. Tell me, what are the headphones for?" Pegasus asked. Ebony looked upset as she placed the device down onto her bed not too far from where Mokuba had perched herself at the foot.

"They're made to block Jane out, they make me wear them when I sleep…" Somehow, the girl's voice became distant and a faint image of memories were visible to Pegasus and Mokuba.

_"She's dangerous! A four year old can't be that clever, let alone be able to make toys hover in her sleep!" The woman yelled to her husband._

_"Look, I don't know what we can do. Maybe we should send her to the institute, they'd know something…" The man said. A little Ebony could be seen just behind the slightly open door, her face clearly upset. She left the door and returned to her room. On the toy chest sat Jane, Psychic Lifetrancer._

_"Jane, why don't they love me?" Ebony sobbed softly. Jane sighed._

_"Because, Ebony Sylvia, they don't understand you. They love you, really, they just can't help you, or me for that matter. But I promise that they love you. What they're doing is going to help you. They're doing this out of love." Jane hugged the wet-faced Ebony as she sobbed._

_"Wear these every night. That's an order." The warden said to the young girl. She seemed hesitant to tell the child to wear the headphones, as if doing so would cause a tantrum. It probably would._

_"Listen to her, Ebony. Trust her. Soon you'll never have to see them again." The scene turned into an elapsed three years until it stopped. Ebony was sitting on her bed, barely conscious. She fainted, headgear falling to the floor. She vanished._

_"Ebony, wake up. We have to go." Jane spoke as she roused the child. Ebony seemed to recognise her surroundings._

_"We're here, in the dark place again… I thought you said you never wanted to be here again…." Ebony pouted as she stood. Jane shook her head._

_"As much as that would have been wonderful, it's not so. I can tell there are people in need here, and so I pulled us back in. Trust me, I'm your spirit partner." _

The images faded, the faces of Mokuba and Pegasus now a little pale, Ebony toyed with her hair, still in a French braid.

"I can make people see things, I can do things to them…. I can move things without touching them…" Ebony's eyes shifted uneasily as they fell on the door.

"They tell me not to, but sometimes it's easier…." Pegasus reached out to her and gently pulled her towards him. He hugged her and she found herself a place on his lap.

"Now, now, my dear. It'll all be okay. A little birdie told me you need a new place to stay, so I'm here to take you there." Pegasus gave her a warm smile, the young girl's face completely still.

"Thank you… Thank you, daddy…" Ebony muttered as she passed out. Mokuba was about to call for the man outside, but the girl regained consciousness.

"I've changed her memories slightly, to her, she was adopted as a baby. The truth will be locked away in my mind. I'm going to be using her body until you get her home, otherwise she'll panic and the outburst will be dangerous until she can control it correctly." The voice wasn't Ebony's and too much time watching Yugi swap places with the Pharaoh had taught Mokuba that some spirits could be trusted.

"C'mon, Pegasus, let's get the papers in order then take this one back." Mokuba said as she opened the door, Pegasus holding Ebony's hand as he lead the drowsy girl from her room.

"I'll be taking her now. I can care for her properly and my connections with KaibaCorp can more than handle any needs she may have." Pegasus said as he approached the officials back in the warden's office. Mokuba nodded at the mention of her company, indicating her involvement.

"Seto has allowed many children similar to Ebony to have treatments should they be necessary. All treatments thus far have been successes and follow-up appointments indicate that improvements are there." Mokuba said as the warden sighed. She crossed her arms and gave the sleeping Ebony a cautious eye.

"We'll be in touch, Mr Pegasus, should she ever become too much." Pegasus held up his hand at the words of the minister.

"That will not be necessary, minister Gordon. Thank you though, I will keep you on my contacts, rest assured. Sweet Ebony Sylvia Pegasus-Crawford shall do no harm under my wing." The warden half-smiled.

"ESP, that's an appropriate name. Well, take care, Mr Pegasus. We have her stuff ready in the lobby. Ebony, sweetheart, be good, okay?" The warden spoke softly when she directed her words to the child, who smiled in her slumber. With the final signature on the page, the Pegasus-Crawfords and Kaiba left the centre with Ebony in tow. Once they were in the car to the airport, Mokuba called her brother.

"Hey Seto, we have Ebony. I'll be home really soon." Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Great, I'll see you then, kiddo. Take care, and thanks for replacing me on this one." Seto yawned, it was late in Domino, and as always, he was working at all hours of the night.

"Go to bed, Seto. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Mokuba hung up on her brother before he could protest. Ebony was fast asleep next to Pegasus, who held the child close while he looked through the duffle bag.

"Hmm….. This will not do. I'll call the seamstress first thing when I get back, then I'm going to see to it she has every duel monster plush I've ever had made." Pegasus scowled at the nearly empty bag, only filled with five books, a pair of sneakers, cheap track pants and a few shirts as well as basic swimmers. The only toy was a bear that had been torn in the middle. Ebony woke up, her movements slower than normal.

"C'n I have my book, dad?" She asked, her voice soft and sleepy, but Pegasus still gave her the book she seemed to want, it was a large art book. She opened it and flipped through the pages. Pegasus was amazed at the drawings.

"Ebony, my child, can I borrow your book?" The child let the book go as she stared at her bear, poking the tear. Pegasus looked carefully at each image. The first page in the book had a small boy and girl, they were clearly chibi. The boy had a visor over his eyes and wore a black body suit with blue lines, blue gloves, boots and light blue hair. Sticking out of his head were two antennae, grey with green orbs. The girl had her dirty blonde hair pulled into two white bun caps with gold rings, her outfit a red body suit with a white shirt and skirt, white boots with gold tops, white gloves and a mace occupied her hands. The next page continued in this fashion, each being drawn with accuracy and intention. On the bottom of each page, a name.

"Mind Seeker, ESPER Girl, Armoured Axon Kicker, Psychic Snail….. These all look amazing…. Mokuba, look, it's Jane." Pegasus opened to the page that had the spirit on it. She was positioned in between darkness and light, hovering in her hands an orb of pure darkness and an orb of light.

"She looks like a duel monster." Mokuba said.

* * *

**Ebony will be a huge part of II in the future. Ebony will carry the Pegasus-Crawford name. Also, I call him "Pegasus-Crawford" for two reasons, Pegasus sounds like a last name and Crawford is his Manga last name. I like the different names in certain places, like I prefer Manjoume over Princeton, but Chazz is the better first name. I don't prefer Anzu over Tea, but Tea is the first name that comes to mind for the character. Ryou is the actual name of "Bakura", since Bakura really is only the spirit in the ring and Ryou is the host.**


	12. The Final Chapter

"Yes, I shall have these made into cards specially for her. Maybe if she lets me, I can release these cards normally later on." Pegasus thought as they boarded the private jet.

"I think Ebony will be a skilled duellist." Mokuba said as she placed the child carefully into a seat.

"But what kind of monsters are these?" Pegasus looked through the book again, studying the artworks. He began to survey the other drawing book and notebook.

"…..Ebony Sylvia Pegasus. ESP. These are Psychics, I'm sure of it. It's the only logical explanation of the cyborg appearance of some of these." Mokuba said as she gazed over the skilled art. Pegasus nodded.

"But what kind of effects…. Wait, look at this." Just as the drawings were skilled, the handwriting of the book was neat, not like a seven year old writing, but an eleven year old. Mokuba read aloud.

"Jane says her people needed to escape their world. They couldn't do much because psychic powers take energy, energy darkness doesn't have. So she'd send other monsters to the Different Dimension to create energy to fuel the powers of her people. When she found me, she said that she took all of them and put them into memories, which she helped me draw. They now live in my book…." Mokuba closed the book and watched Pegasus, who frowned.

"We play an imitation of Shadow Games, we summon monsters using darkness, so the only energy that the light could be is the life points of a duellist. I would hazard a guess that Psychic monsters would use your life points to activate their effects, or they'd give your life points a boost, as I think Jane does." Mokuba shrugged and watched the child as she slept peacefully.

"Do you think that maybe the headphones didn't let her sleep like this? All peaceful and happy?" Pegasus leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe it's what Jane did, after all, she is only seven. Very young."

They landed back at Pegasus' building a little after midnight. Domino was still a few hours away yet. Mokuba said goodbye to the CEO and Ebony as her helicopter came to collect her. Roland welcomed her and guided her on board.

"Dad, I'm tired…. C'n you take me to bed?" Ebony was carried inside the massive institute by Pegasus. He smiled, he finally had a child to care for, a child who reminded him of Cecilia with her blonde hair and blue eyes. The room he took her to was a simple room, but he made a note to decorate it later. Outside the room were statues of toon monsters, specifically the Toon World Tome and Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"Here we are, princess. I'll see you later, okay? You've been really sleepy, so just sleep a little longer. I'll be back soon." Pegasus tucked the girl into bed before retiring to his own room.

The next morning, Ebony was up and excited to be getting new clothes. She was made a special dress by the seamstress, it resembled Cecilia's favourite, the pink bows perfectly tied, Ebony's blonde hair tied into a ponytail by a pink ribbon.

"Dad! Look at my new dress! Thank you, miss!" Ebony smiled and waved to the elderly woman who left laughing, happy to see the new life with Pegasus.

"Now, princess, can I show you something?" Pegasus leaned down, he chose to wear his red turtle neck and simple suit today.

"What is it daddy?" The girl ran to follow the man's strides as he approached his office. There on his desk was a new deck, created of entirely new cards. On the side was his easel with a covered painting.

"These are duel monster cards. I made them specially for you." The girl leapt up onto the wooden chair in front of the desk and looked at the cards while Pegasus opened the curtains, revealing the sight of San Francisco.

"I drew these…. They were in my book…" Ebony said as she went through the cards.

"Yes, but I saw them and I had to make these cards, but these are only monster cards. They need spells and traps to help them." The girl smiled widely while she put the cards down carefully.

"I can draw those! I know what they can be! Hey dad, what's on that?" Ebony pointed to the covered painting. Pegasus pulled off the cloth, revealing the template for Psychic Lifetrancer.

"This is a special card I shall make just for you. With this card, you and Jane can play together. But she won't be an ordinary monster, she'll be very special. The first of her kind." Ebony grew more and more excited with every word. Her eyes sparkled brightly, but in a blink she changed ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Maximillion, now I can stop inhabiting her body and my people can be free. But I come from the world of Light, time moves eons faster than the Dark World, how will she summon me?" Ebony spoke using Jane's voice. Pegasus smirked.

"There is one solution: Synchronisation. I will make a new summoning method, where you take a Tuner monster," Pegasus took out Mental Seeker from the pile on the desk.

"And one or more non-Tuner monsters," He also took Power Injector.

"And sacrifice them. When the number of stars sacrificed matches the number on the desired monster, you can summon it. In doing this, the Tuner shall access the world of light and pull monsters through, but they can only be stable with the correct level." He placed the cards back and watched as Ebony came down from the chair.

"But Tuners should be specially skilled, they may be weaker, but they are gifted. That is the trade-off." Ebony shifted back to normal as Jane retired. She bounced happily as she studied the painting intensely.

"Make that part white. These monsters are special." Pegasus directed as he created the unique card. The editor nodded and printed the card. The silver writing highlighting its rarity.

"So when can we meet the sweetheart?" He asked. Pegasus took the card and looked to the door.

"When I think she is settled." With that answer, the card creator returned to his work. Walking down the halls to the living sector of the facility, he pocketed the new cards carefully. Ebony had worked hard on creating the images of her spells and traps. Upon reaching Ebony's room, he waved to the Toon statue guarding the door.

"Ebony, princess, I have new cards for you." Pegasus spoke in a sing-song tone, the child rushing to meet him with a broad smile.

"Yay! Cool! Now I can duel, right?" She received the purple and green cards, while Pegasus shook his head.

"Not until you have this." He handed her the card face-down. When she flipped it, she almost collapsed. Here was Jane, Psychic Lifetrancer, in all her beauty. The girl placed her cards into the box on her hip and hugged her father happily.

"Thank you daddy. Now Jane is safe, so are the others…." Ebony trailed off as a faint green aura surrounded her. As if the wind was speaking, there was a soft murmur.

_'We are grateful…' _

The light moved from Ebony and focused onto the box on her hip. After the aura faded, Ebony opened her eyes to see the stunned man before her.

"They're in the cards now, their powers bound to them." She picked up Jane's card and held it up.

"And now Jane can be at my side! When can I play?" The Australian twang would be something that Pegasus would make known to the world soon, he decided.

* * *

YES! I have had a mass upload night to get this all up. DUH! So after I can slap the "Competed" tag on this, I shall begin a new story! :D


	13. Chapter 13- Epilogue

"So you're telling me that I'm going to be a part of this?" Mokuba asked as Ishizu nodded on the monitor.

"Yes, it is a while away though, so fear not. But be cautious, young one. Gogoroth may be your spirit partner now, but that doesn't mean he can protect you from everything. The light will come after you in any way necessary, if it comes to that." Seto nodded.

"I'm aware of this, that's why from now on, Mokuba will always be within ten meters of me." Ryou yawned.

"Well, I'll see you later, Seto, Mokuba. Have fun, take care. Tell Yugi I said hi. Good luck in your tournaments." The monitor switched off, leaving the siblings in silence.

"Well, Seto, maybe you should pick your deck up. Pegasus just emailed, he's invited us to his new tournament. Pro league, too, so Yugi's attending on the sake of his title. I'm going to enter." Mokuba said as she typed away on her laptop. Seto huffed.

"I guess I'll pick it up again. I'm not opposed to having some fun." His tone had a trace of malice to it.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat, bro." That was what caused the BEWD to be summoned behind her and the ensuing noise in the tower that awoke a portion of the city.

* * *

**That's it, folks. Dark Secrets Vol 1 is over! Twelve chapters and an epilogue later, it's all over. But, I shall begin the volume soon!**

**Free donuts to all who read. If you love my writing, then jump on over here...**

s/3177466/1/BurnerK-s-Story-Part-1-Awakening


End file.
